worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Guild Mentoring Program
:Azeroth -- It’s a land of turmoil, harsh and unyielding for heroes of the Horde and the Alliance as they struggle against enemies from within and without. For those stepping forth for the first time into this implacable realm, life can seem overwhelming, but surviving in this hostile environment is not insurmountable with a little help. Will your band of brothers and sisters, heroes and mentors, heed your call for aid? The Guild Mentoring Program is Blizzard monitored program that identifies guilds on select realms (US and EU) to act as mentors for new and low level players (below level 85). Participating guilds must commit for 4 months (US realms) or 3 months (EU realms) and be willing to have a name change during that time. Blizzard has not clarified the criteria for which realms were selected. Eligible realms FAQ Q. What is the Guild Mentoring Program? A. The guild mentoring program identifies guilds on select realms to act as mentors for new and low level players (below level 85). Q. How long does the Guild Mentoring Program run for? A. The Guild Mentoring Program will run for a period of four months (US) or three months (EU) from the time that guilds are selected and notified. Q. Is there a certain criteria for being selected as a mentoring guild? A. Guilds must meet certain criteria to be considered for the Guild Mentoring Program: * Guilds must be located on one of the selected realms. * They must be willing to commit to the program for a four month (US) or three month (EU) period. * They must be willing to change their name for the four month (US) or three month (EU) Guild Mentoring participation period. (Names will be changed back at the end of the program.) * Guilds must be at least level 6 and have an active membership. Q. How many guilds will be recruiting per realm? A. Only one guild will be selected per faction on each realm. Q. What does my guild need to do to volunteer? A. The guild leader will need to submit an application to wowguilds@blizzard.com (US) or community-EN@blizzard.com (EU) with the following information: * EU-only?: Please use the "Mentoring" tag in the subject line of your email * Current guild name and guild leader name * Current realm and faction of the applying guild * Current guild level and number of guild members * Guild leader’s real name and phone number (this information will not be published and is for internal use only) * Brief description of the Mentoring Guild Q. How long are you accepting applications for? A. We will be accepting applications for two weeks. We will then select a guild for the Guild Mentoring Program from those that meet the criteria and contact the guild leader. Q. Do participating guilds get anything special? A. Some of the benefits for taking part in the program include: * MVP status on the forums for the guild leader and recruitment officer * Guild member private forum access * Recognition for your guild as being participants in the program See also * Guild * Newbie guide External links ;News Guild mentoring